Jay's Wing's Dreams
by LostLitwick
Summary: (SPOILERS IF YOU NEVER READ SHATTERED SKY) Jayfeather is in the Medicine Den one day, when Half Moon comes to visit him in his dreams. She promises a surprise for him at the Moonpool, but another cat hears about it, and decides to use this to their advantage.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write another perspective story. This one takes places after Shattered Sky (SPOILER WARNING) This one focus with Jayfeather, and He meets Half Moon in a dream. Normal Clanlife also goes on, with the addition of a Heat Cycle. What Good could come of this? Enjoy!...**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. WRITING ABOUT THEM IS FUN.**

Jayfeather was checking through the herb store in the Medicine Cat Den. _We're going to need to get more tansy and yarrow._ He noted. As he was groping for anything else, he heard two sets of pawsteps and smelled the familiar scents of Leafpool and Alderheart. "Jayfeather, anything we need more of?" Leafpool asked.

"We're running low on tansy and almost completely out of yarrow." Jayfeather replied.

"I could get some with some of the warriors to help me and go get some. I know where it grows best." Alderheart suggested. "Do we need anything else?"

Jayfeather walked back out of the store, and turned to face Alderheart's voice, then shook his head. "We've got plenty of the rest. Greenleaf has been good to us."

"Okay, I'll go snag a warrior or two and grab some yarrow first." he padded out of the den, then called. "Sorrelstripe! Ivypool! !If you have nothing better to do then gossip, come help me fetch some herbs."

Jayfeather could hear their resentful pawsteps as they went out of the thorn tunnel. Leafpool was still next to him. "We have such a good apprentice, Jayfeather. StarClan chose well when they wanted him to be a medicine cat." She mewed. "Tomorrow is the Half Moon meeting. I think just you and Alderheart should go. I'm gonna keep an eye on Blossomfall, and her kits. They've only just opened their eyes, and will soon be getting into trouble. Tinycloud isn't far from kitting either."

"Okay, Leafpool. I've been meaning to meet the other medicine cats lately ever since Darktail and Onestar died in the lake." He mewed back, then let out a large yawn. "I need to rest, but there's too much to do. Can you handle it on your own?"

"Jayfeather, you know the answer to that." She purred. "I'll cover for you, and come and get you if I need any help. You just get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Thanks, Leafpool." With another yawn, he walked towards his nest, and curled up in his nest. Leafpool followed him, and began grooming his pelt as he lied down. He was too tired to retort that he could groom himself, and the long, soothing strokes of Leafpool's tongue were making him drowsy. For a moment, he felt like a kit again in the hallow tree he was born in, and memories were flooding back to him...

 _"Come on Jaykit! I'll race you to the tree!." Hollykit challenged, and both were running with their pelts brushing each other._

 _"Wait for me!" Lionkit scampered after._

 _"Kits!" their mother mewed. "Come back here before you get lost."_

 _"Awww, you got lucky this time Jaykit." Hollykit prodded him with a paw._

 _Once they were close enough, Leafpool dragged them closer with her tail. "I just worry about you all. You're going to have such a great life in ThunderClan when we get there."_

 _"But I don't want to leave the Hallow tree!" Hollykit meowed indignantly._

 _"Yeah! We want to stay here!" Lionkit agreed._

 _"Where they go, I go!" Jayfeather mewed._

 _Leafpool sighed. "You're getting too big to be here, and none of you can become warriors or medicine cats in the Hallow tree. Don't you want to meet your clanmates?"_

 _"Then why can't they just come out here?" Hollykit inquired._

 _"We can't have the entire clan looking for you when there are duties to be done in camp." Squirrelflight mewed. "You want to make a good first impression when they see you, right?"_

 _"Yes!" All three kits mewed together._

 _"We're gonna be warriors!" Lionkit cheered, then pounced on Hollykit. Jaykit joined in and they started wrestling on the ground in a heap of paws, fur, and tail._

 _"My three strong warriors." Leafpool purred. "You'll be the greatest gift to the clans they'll ever know..."_

"Jayfeather? Are you okay?" Leafpool asked. Her gaze was burning in his pelt with concern.

"I'm okay." He shook his head clearing it of memories. _No way am I letting her know what I just remembered! I'll never hear the end of it._ "just tired."

"If you need anything, just call me." She told him, and then padded out of the den. He was still exhausted and laid down in his nest, closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Then the comforting black tide rolled across him as he drifted to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at a rocky incline with a orange-yellow colored sky and setting sun. At the top of that incline stood a cat he knew all too well. It was a compact, white she-cat, and both of them loved each other deeply. "Half Moon!" Jayfeather cried with joy.

"Jay's Wing! I knew you would come." Half Moon replied back.

Jayfeather padded up to her, and both started purring deeply. Half Moon brushed around him, then twined their tails and sat down starring at the sky.

"I've missed you so much. Sometimes I just wish I could run away from being a medicine cat all for you." Jayfeather mewed.

"I'll always be here in StarClan, and I can travel to your dreams whenever I wish." She replied back, rasping a tongue over his ear. "Jay's Wing, I'll be at the Moonpool tomorrow waiting for you with a special surprise. It's very rare any StarClan cat gets to do this, and I'm going to have the pleasure of it, with you." She gazed into his pale, blue eyes deeply, and Jayfeather reflected her clear deep green eyes with his. Both their expressions were filled with love, and a longing for something more.

"I'll come Half Moon, don't worry. Spending time with you is better than being a medicine cat, and these dreams are some of the best moments of my life." He pushed his muzzle into her flank, drinking her scent and comforting her. "If our destinies didn't have to be so important, We would've had the best kits. They would've been the most beautiful cats ever to be born by the most beautiful she-cat."

"Oh, Jay's Wing, I would've loved that. Having kits with you would've been the best thing in the world." She purred so deeply, Jayfeather thought he could feel the vibrations through the rock.

"Half Moon, I love you more than even StarClan can imagine. My great destiny is fulfilled, and our love goes beyond even them. When my time comes, I'll be the happiest cat to ever have died." Jayfeather breathed.

"I don't like waiting for you Jay's Wing, but whenever you're here I feel complete. Without you here, I feel alone, and I had to be alone the rest of my life when you left for my tribe. I was broken, and could only just barely hide it from the tribe." She mewed. Jayfeather could feel her sorrow in waves, almost knocking him over."Your presence in StarClan when you dream is stronger than any cat, even without your powers. It is because of that at the Moonpool tomorrow we can finally have our moment together. Our destinies started out together, and will finish together."

"I don't want to wait any longer Half Moon. When I left the past, Rock forced me to make you Stoneteller. I begged him to let me stay and live my life with you and have kits. Our destiny had to be like this, and I never would have been born if this hadn't happened." He untwined his tail and laid it over her shoulders." You think I wasn't heartbroken either? When I first entered the past... I was feeling homesick, until I saw how much you cared for me. You made me feel like I actually had a place there, and I was meant to be there. _You_ , are what makes me complete, Half Moon."

"Jay's Wing... The- Thank you... Remember, I'll be waiting for you at the Moonpool tomorrow." Half Moon rested her head on his shoulder. "May StarClan light your path, Jay's Wing."

As the sun set, the sky turned a dark purple, then a dark blue, mixing with the rays of the sun in the night sky, and silver moonlight soon two were silent the rest of the night. Half Moon pressed closer to him and they laid down together on the top of the incline, stars shining over their pelts and turning them a bright silver. The presence of Half Moon made him relax and her sweet scent wreathed around him. He pressed his nose to Half Moon's and closed his eyes in bliss. When she broke their touch, Half Moon was stroking his flank with her tail like a mother caring for a kit. Jayfeather didn't mind, he just loved it, and her tail sweeping against his flank was soothing. Both were letting out occasional purrs of delight and chuckles. They stayed like that, watching the stars in each other's embrace until the sky was growing grey. Jayfeather nuzzled her neck one last time, then they both broke away from each other reluctantly.

He moved close one last time and whispered in her ear."I'll see you at the Moonpool tonight, my sweet." She purred in delight, then gave Jayfeather a gaze of her deep green eyes again. He hed her gaze, then blinked his eyes and darkness washed over him _. Being blind does have an upside, I can have more vivid dreams! Or is that because I was one of the three?_ He wondered. He would never see the outside world as other cats do, but his other senses made up for most of it.

 **Half Moon has promised Jayfeather a surprise. I wonder what it could be? If you enjoyed my story, feel free to leave a review and give me some feedback. Or don't...**

 **Lostlitwick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I actually might make quite a few chapters out of this story, so expect at least another 3 chapters after this!**

 **Also I want to give a shout out to 'Paige the Hufflepuff' for the favorite! That means so much to me that people are actually enjoying my stories! Thank you so much, and enjoy!...**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. WARRIORS ARE THE BEST BOOKS EVER.**

Jayfeather woke up in his nest in familiar darkness, and could smell Alderheart. He was there checking the stores. "Find enough yarrow?" Jayfeather asked.

Alderheart jumped as he heard Jayfeather's meow. "Don't scare me like that! Yes, we found a good clump of it."

Jayfeather purred with amusement. "Sorry, I just woke up. Is it Sunhigh yet?"

"A little past actually. You dream of anything?"

"Of course, nothing important though, just my own dreams." He replied.

Alderheart was scuffing his paws on ground, his pelt sending out waves of heat, indicating his embarrassment."You ever wonder if there are cats who love us more than they should, even though we're medicine cats?" Alderheart asked.

Jayfeather flicked an ear. "Something bothering you, Alderheart? Are any she-cats noticing you differently?"

"No it's just... Have you noticed what time of year it is?" Alderheart sighed.

Jayfeather nodded. "I smell it even from Leafpool, but I control my urges so I don't end up mating my mother carelessly. All the she-cats have it, and I'm guessing it's getting to you?"

"Kind of. I think some of the she-cats are getting desperate. I saw Cherryfall giving me a hungry look, with an emotion I don't understand." He responded.

Jayfeather got up and shook moss and bracken out of his pelt, then moved close and whispered into Alderheart's ear. "Be careful, that emotion is lust. It makes a cat hungry for mating, and sometimes they forget they could be related to the cat their mating, or just completely rape the defenseless cat." He paused, and laid his tail over Alderheart's shoulders. "When Me, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were apprentices, my sister's first heat came around, and she lured me alone in the forest. Being unable to see just makes it worse, as that's a sense you need, to avoid needy she-cats. Before I could understand what I was doing and how many rules we were breaking, She was all over me, lust overcame both of us, and I was fucking her forgetting she was my sister, just some needy she-cat who wanted me." He took a deep breath."Lust is a dangerous emotion, and it's a medicine cat's biggest problem, especially for the she-cats."

"Is that how you came to be? A mistake from lust?" Alderheart spoke quietly, knowing this was personal.

"She fell in love with a WindClan cat. Not just lust, but also love. Sometimes the urge to mate is so strong, it overpowers your common sense. I think StarClan have forgiven her, but even I still don't like talking with her much." He sat down and lifted his tail off Alderheart's shoulders, curling it around his own paws."You'll notice heat also makes she-cats act very differently. Can you see it in Leafpool?" He challenged.

"Is that why she's been so _tense_ lately? She nearly clawed me yesterday when I was talking to the elders instead of working faster on their ticks." He realized.

Jayfeather flicked Alderheart's ear with his tail. "That's heat alright. What she needs is a tom to 'relieve' her of stress. There are other ways of dealing with heat, but nothing satisfies the need like mating." Jayfeather stood up and began grooming his pelt. "Don't tell _anyone_ about this talk. Mating is a rather... Special topic. In fact, telling a she-cat about this might just make them snap or worse, seduce you into mating them. Even the _words_ can make the strongest she-cat snap."

Alderheart nodded. "I'll remember that. Thanks for having this talk with me Jayfeather. I'll be careful." Alderheart grabbed a few herbs, Jayfeather knew it was tansy, and padded out of the den. Once again he had the den to himself again, but not for long. _"I'm coming tonight Half Moon, We'll have the greatest time tonight."_ He said quietly to himself.

"Who are you going out with?" Squirrelflight's mew rang from the entrance. _Fox dung! I should've checked if any cats were on the outside. Now how am I gonna get out of this? How much did she hear?_ She walked close enough to him, that she was only a tail-length away, then sat down.

"Oh nothing Squirrelflight, it's just Half Moon tonight, so me and Alderheart are going to the Moonpool tonight. Leafpool said she'd stay her and watch after the kits."

Squirrelflight's eyes were burning his pelt with suspicion. "You sounded like you were talking about a cat, not a ceremony." She inquired. "Are you hiding something, Jayfeather?"

 _This is not the time to tell her about Half Moon, or anyone right now. I can smell her Heat scent as well, and she might lose her common sense if I even mention I love a she-cat._ "No, nothing Squirrelflight. Nothing that interferes with my medicine cat duties."

She stared at him for a while longer. "If it's something you're not supposed to be doing, I want you to tell me right now. You sounded like you were talking about a cat, not a ceremony." She let out a small growl.

Jayfeather flattened his ears. "Even if I told you, you would never understand. I'm allowed to do it because StarClan allows it. I'm a medicine cat, and I know what I'm supposed to do and not do. Stay out of my Fur!" He growled back.

Squirrelflight took a step back. _I think that might have been a little harsh..._ "What could I possibly not understand? From what you were saying, it sounds like you're breaking the code, like you fell in love with a she-cat! Your mother has already done this once, and she's regretted it for the rest of her life, but never you." Jayfeather jumped at her accusation. "If you are in love with a she-cat, do not become her mate! You're a medicine cat for StarClan's sake Jayfeather. We need you here as much as everyone else."

 _I might as well spill it before she tells the entire clan._ He sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but keep your voice down. The entire clan doesn't need to know this. Let's go into the forest."

He walked out of the den, and Squirrelflight followed him. They went deep into the forest until they came across a clearing. Jayfeather stopped and turned around. "What I'm about tell you I haven't told a single living cat, only those in StarClan. No matter how mouse-brained I'm about to sound, I'm not lying one bit. Are you prepared to listen, Squirrelflight?"

"Just get it over with, Jayfeather." She meowed, He could tell she rolled her eyes by the tone of her voice.

"Do you remember during the battle with the Dark Forest how there were some StarClan cats no one recognized? Those cats are ancient cats, and once I lived among them. I know all their names like any of our clanmates."

"So what does this have to do with your she-cat?" She inquired.

"One of those cats loves me and I love them back. As you were saying, I was talking about a cat, named Half Moon. I loved her in the past, but she's long gone and visits my dreams from StarClan. So yes, I've fallen in love with a she-cat, but not a _living_ 's nothing in the warrior code that says I can't love a dead she-cat."

"I'm not sure how that is possible... Did this have to do with the prophecy of Firestar's Kin?"

"Yes it did, In fact I lived among them once and was reborn now because of the Darkness becoming strong. I had to set the events in motion so The Tribe could become a real thing. Half Moon actually became the first Stoneteller because I was forced to make her. They called me Jay's Wing back then, and they only came and helped us fight off the darkness because of what I did."

"But... How is that possible?!" Her voice quivered with fear. "Were you really more powerful than StarClan?"

"For a time yes. I could read other cats thoughts, relive their memories in a single heartbeat, and walk in their dreams. After the battle with the Dark Forest was finished, we lost those powers and became regular cats. Dovewing was hit the hardest with her senses. Lionblaze used to be unable to get hurt in battle, that's why he's so reckless."

"Now I understand why you kept this all secret, that's actually terrifying. How could you have more power than StarClan? And how does this relate back to Half Moon?" Her questions were coming out fast, and her pelt bristled.

"I was born like this because of the prophecy, and it doesn't come from StarClan. No cat knew where it comes from. This relates back to Half Moon because she told me she would meet me at the Moonpool tomorrow. The only power I kept after the battle was how strong my connection to StarClan is. When I dream, it feels like I'm actually in StarClan, but when I'm at the Moonpool, the connection is even greater. I might as well be in StarClan everytime I go see StarClan at the Moonpool."

Squirrelflight stopped ruffling her pelt, attempting to stay calm, but he could still feel her fear in waves. "I'm not mouse-brained Jayfeather. This she-cat obviously plans to mate with you, I don't see what's wrong with that, but something about it isn't right." She replied with concern.

"We've loved each other since before the beginning of the clans! We've waited for this moment for longer than any cat could remember. Can't you see how much I love this she-cat? We're destined to be together. Nothing can stop us from being together." Jayfeather's mew was desperate.

Squirrelflight let out a sigh. "I really can't stop you from doing this, but I guess there's nothing wrong with it either. It just seems strange how that's all possible. I believe you, but I don't like it."

"One more thing, what I just told you, you must never tell another living cat. I don't need the clan thinking I'm moony over a she-cat when it's impossible to be mates with her." He replied the last part resentfully because that's all he's ever wanted. If only our lives could've been different, we could've had some of the most beautiful kits ever born.

"I'll keep your secret safe Jayfeather. Just be careful." She mewed, then surprised Jayfeather with her next words." I've honestly been holding back on you right now. What I really want to do is pounce on you and suck your member till your seeds are deep in my core." _Great Starclan! I never knew Squirrelflight could be so dirty! It's kind of a turn on. NO! What am I thinking. I have to stay faithful to Half Moon!_ As she mentioned this, Jayfeather noticed her strong, sweet, heat scent, and felt his member twitch. A little bit of lust was urging him to give her what she desired ,but he was a medicine cat, and couldn't take a mate. He also shouldn't do this because of Half Moon. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her all this... StarClan help me._ He prayed.

He pushed the feeling down and dug his claws into the ground. Jayfeather shook his head, clearing away his thoughts. "Thank you, Squirrelflight. And thank you for not doing... that. Since we're out here, you might as well help me collect some herbs. I don't like lying to the clan, but I might as well cover my secrets with something useful."

"Anytime Jayfeather, but you might want to hurry. It's getting hard to control these urges, and I want to do that to Bramblestar, not you." _You and me both!_ As a piece of grass brushed her rear, she let out a quiet moan. Jayfeather was startled by this and nearly jumped. He could feel Squirrelflight's gaze hungrily staring at him. _Half Moon save me from these live, needy she-cats! I don't want to end up mating my kin!_

 **Squirrelflight's Heat is getting more than she can handle, and Alderheart has noticed Cherryfall is giving him lusty looks. The female heat cycle is here, whether it's wanted or not, and Half Moon's meeting is still coming up. What's gonna happen next chapter? Tell me your predictions if you leave a review with some feedback, it'd be greatly appreciated. I'll give a shout out to anyone who favorites my stories as well. I Hoped you enjoyed.**

 **LostLitwick**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 contains sex induced by Lust.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWN WARRIORS. I DO NOT. WARRIORS ARE AWESOME.**

they were nearing the Hallow, Squirrelflight grew so uncomfortable, he could tell she was close to breaking. "Jayfeather, let's go over in that clearing for a second, I think I see more tansy." Her mew was desperate, and Jayfeather nearly ran from her then and there. _You're not luring me away like Hollyleaf did! StarClan forbid I get caught mating the Leader's mate when I'm a medicine cat. Bramblestar will have my pelt!_

"we've got plenty now Squirrelflight, This will last us until next-"

"I'll tell the clan about Half Moon if we don't go over there now." She interrupted.

 _Fox Dung!I knew I shouldn't have told her. Now she's threatening to spill my secret to the clan._ He dropped the tansy he had in his maw. "You wouldn't dare! Are you really needing a tom so badly, you would threaten my secrets so you could mate with a medicine cat, not to mention your sister's son?"

"Yes..." She whimpered. "Pleeeease Jayfeather. It would only take a few moments."

No... I can't do that Squirrelflight. I'm a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!"

"Oh, but you're so _handsome_... and that member looks so... _delicious_." She said sexily, licking her lips and making his member twitch. "Don't you want to feel what it's like on the inside of my core? I've been a bad she-cat, and I need a pounding. Bramblestar is too distracted with Leader duties to notice me. We're already out here in the open, and I'll be your slut for as long as it takes. I can still spill your secret to the clan." She meowed innocently. Squirrelflight moved her rear closer to him, and moved her tail so her heat scent was wreathing all around him. Jayfeather started stuttering and slurring his words.

"No... I can't Squirrelflight... I'm a medicine cat... Half Moon needs..." Her heat scent was so anticipating, he was losing his train of thought. "It's against... the... code..."

"Shhhh, Jay, just drink up the scent, I know you want it. You can have it, if we just go into that clearing." She moved even closer to him, and started thrusting her tail into her core, moaning softly. "My tail thrusting inside me feels nothing like your huge member. Don't you want to pound inside of my tight core, Jay?" Jayfeather's member was already all the way out of his sheathe. Her nickname she called him only turned him on more.

 _I'm sorry Half Moon, her seduction is so strong... any more of this and I think I'll be in physical pain. Forgive me for what I'm about to do._ He gave into his lust. "Yes..."

"Good, come on, let's head over to that clearing. Your secret is safe with me."She pulled her tail out of her core and wrapped it around Jayfeather's member. He groaned as she held it there. They left the tansy on the ground, and headed for the clearing, Squirrelflight's tail still wrapped around his member. Jayfeather thought he felt another pair of eyes on him, for a second, then they were gone and he was alone with Squirrelflight. _I hope that wasn't Bramblestar. I'm crowfood if he knows what I'm doing._

When they reached the clearing, Squirrelflight was eager and impatient. She pushed Jayfeather on his back and started jerking off him with her tail, which he moaned in pleasure to. She then kept jerking him off, but got in a position where she could suck on his member. She ignored the pain the barbs around it caused, which quickly turned into pleasure, then deepthroated his length. Jayfeather gasped, and threw his head back in a soft moan.

"How often do you do this with Bramblestar... ohhh." He moaned.

"Barely at all actually. He just likes to get on with the action." She mewed, muffled by his member. "Speaking of action, don't move."

She pulled her maw off his member, and gave it a few licks and nips. Jayfeather groaned from this, he wasn't close to his climax, but it felt so good. then she stopped.

"Why'd you stop! That felt so- OHHH" He moaned as Squirrelflight pushed his member inside of her. She was riding his member, and both were letting out moans of pleasure.

"Your so big Jay! I needed this soo-OHHH bad." She moaned.

"You're really tight Squirrelflight! How often do you do this with Bramblestar?" He moaned in response.

Squirrelflight sped up, trying to get him to climax as soon as possible. The lust became to much for Jayfeather, and he had a submissive she-cat bouncing on his member. Jayfeather had a dirty thought and pushed Squirrelflight off him. She got off his member with an annoyed hiss, then purred with delight as Jayfeather mounted her and slammed it back in, pumping furiously. "Talk dirty to me, slut." He ordered.

"Oh Jayfeather, You're member is like a gift from StarClan. It's fits so perfectly in me, and tears my walls too well. Fuck me harder, faster, as deep as you can! MAKE ME CUM HARD!" She moaned, bucking back against his member with each thrust. "Fuck me to StarClan and back! Cum _inside_ me and treat me like the slut I am!" She yowled. "I WANT YOU CUM!"

That did it for Jayfeather. He stopped thrusting for a second, grabbed her scruff and carried her over to a tree. Squirrelflight let out another hiss, then screamed as he pumped as deep as he could go inside her core against a tree, ramming her womb with each thrust and sliding past her G-spot with his barbed member. She was moaning with delight and bucked back each thrust trying to get him deeper still. They were both close to climaxing."So... fucking... Tight. Great StarClan, how do you stay this tight, you fucking slut?"

"Oh, Jay! I'm gonna cum! Cum with me, _deep_ in me. Impregnate me with your kits." She moaned. Jayfeather sped up to as fast as possible, then without thinking of the consequences, rammed his member into her as deep as he could until he was hitting her womb walls and released a powerful torrent of seed. She screamed with pleasure, then came as well, splattering Jayfeather's hind paws with her own cum and covering his member. A puddle formed underneath them of their fluids as evidence of their mating.

As Jayfeather got off of Squirrelflight, his lust faded, and the smell around Jayfeather shocked him as he realized what he just did. "Oh StarClan, What have I done?"

"It's okay Jayfeather... If I have another litter of kits, I can lie to Bramblestar saying their mine and his. It was my fault, because I told you to." She said with exhaustion. "If its not too much to say, ever since I saw you as a kit, I've wanted to have kits with you... Even if you were destined to be a medicine cat and my sister's soon, I always thought you'd have great kits if they were ever with me."

"StarClan pray I didn't just do what I think I did. Forgive me, Half Moon. The lust and pleasure were just too strong." He hung his head and his tail drooped. "If you get pregnant, and anyone finds out, I'll be crowfood, yet you've wanted kits with me?" He scuffed his paws on the ground. "Why Squirrelflight?"

You're such a wonderful tom Jayfeather, and no one can have you because you had to become a medicine cat. Do you know how much that turns me on? The fact that someone I want, I can never have without consequences? "The exhilaration in her voice made Jayfeather stare towards her voice in awe, his pale, blue gaze piercing her pelt. "You're also so much more handsome and mate more loving than Bramblestar. That was the best sex I've ever had." She breathed. "While I was in lust, the one thing that was true is what i said about your member. it's like a gift from StarClan, especially when you put it inside me." She moaned." I'd leave Bramblestar if I could be your mate and have your kits."

Jayfeather stood in shock with his mouth open for moment. _This she-cat loves me more than Bramblestar? And she pretended to be my mother for the longest time! Great StarClan, that's so kinky._ "That's so sick Squirrelflight, but also so kinky. One of my mothers would rather have kits with me than their mate, even when we're related. This is so, so wrong. Yet I kind of enjoyed it... But my only love in my life is Half Moon. Will you be okay with that, and if it comes to it, raising our kits with Bramblestar?"

"I'll be okay Jayfeather, For now. Let's get cleaned up and return back with some tansy. No matter what happens, we don't speak of this ever again. If I end up with kits, your secret will be safe with me. Just like Half Moon." She mewed, then both started grooming themselves, removing evidence of their dirty deed.

It was between Sunhigh and Sunset when they returned to the Hallow. With a nod, they returned to their duties. As Jayfeather entered the medicine cat den with tansy, he could feel Leafpool's gaze on him, with more fury than he ever knew was possible. Her pelt was bristling, and she snarled at him when he was a tail-length away from her. _StarClan pray she don't know what just happened._

"Jayfeather! I know what exactly you did! How could you, and to my own sister of all cats? She's your kin too!" She growled. Jayfeather had started at her fierce tone, which felt like claws.

"What do you mean? We just went out and looked for tansy." he replied back calmly, dropping the tansy from his maw. "Look, plenty to last us until Leafbare."

Leafpool sighed, and flattened her pelt. "Have I ever told you about the connection I have with Squirrelflight?" Jayfeather shook his head. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed then. I can sometimes feel emotions she's experiencing. What I experienced not long ago was a feeling I've known only once, _pleasure_."

"Bramblestar could've been out there doing that." He challenged. _How much else did she pick up from Squirrelflight during that?_

'I can also read an occasional thought, like how she was thinking of _you_ specifically inside of her in bliss." Leafpool retorted back quieter. "And Bramblestar's been here all day watching the clan. I'd watch your tail, if I were you."

"Oh..." Jayfeather mewed wearily. Then flattened his ears. "She seduced me into doing it. She threatened to tell the clan something about me that could ruin my life as a medicine cat! What else was I supposed to do Leafpool? The Heat you she-cats experience is just as bad as the lust we get tempting us into mating you. If I didn't do it there, I think i t=would've been in physical pain."

"If you told her Jayfeather, especially in this Heat cycle something you shouldn't, you should've known how much power over you that you gave her." She lashed her tail. "You stupid furball! You were practically begging her to take that chance. This heat cycle has already got us pent up enough as it is, but then you of all cats satisfying one of your own kin's needs! I bet a moonful of mouse bile extractions that wasn't your first time mating either. Don't think I'm so distracted I couldn't see what you did to Hollyleaf last cycle." _She's been tense and angry before, but never like this._ Her fury threatened to wash over him and drown him in anger. He shrank down into his pelt, feeling awfully small, and hung his head while his tail hit the ground. Guilt rain over him like a stormcloud.

"I didn't realize it was a bad idea until Squirrelflight promised me she wouldn't tell, then said one of the dirtiest things I'd ever heard her say about holding back on me. By then I knew I made a mistake." Jayfeather hung his head, and his tail drooped even lower."What else did you pick up then? If you picked up the pleasure from that, you must've picked up something else." He held his sightless gaze up.

"You want to know what I picked up from her? Pleasure, Bliss, Satisfaction, Guilt, relief, and finally acceptance. "She listed them all as a matter of factly. "You did it inside of her, didn't you, and she just decided to accept it. Oh Jayfeather, you don't realize what's happened, have you?"

Jayfeather felt like his body was stone. He couldnt move and he nearly choked when he finally spoke. "She told me to do it in the moment. Lust was driving our senses and common sense away, to be replaced with desire. StarClan pray it doesn't happen." He sighed.

"I'll let you know that in a couple of days. When Squirrelflight kitted her last litter, I could feel every spasm, pain, and bit of joy she felt. If she's pregnant, I'll feel a wriggling sensation. Has she talked to you about this yet?" She asked.

"She told me not to tell any other cat, but you found out without me telling you, so what could I say? She also says she will raise them as if they are her's and Bramblestar's, yet she's wanted my kits ever since I was born. She even said she'd rather be my mate than Bramblestar!"

Suddenly Leafpool took a step back, Her pelt was prickling. She tried to say something, but it was lost in a wail of pain. "It's... Squirrelflight's... Go... Quickly." She managed to choke out, falling to the ground. Jayfeather stood where he was, in awe of the sisters connection. "Go... help... her..." She collapsed on the ground.

With worry, Jayfeather brushed out of the Medicine Den, and was shocked with the angry voices he heard. Squirrelflight was crouched down on the ground, backing away from Bramblestar, who was hissing and snarling at his mate. _That doesn't sound like any regular quarrel..._ "Bramblestar, what are you doing to her?" He yowled in fear.

Bramblestar turned towards him, and his furious gaze rested on him. "I want you in my den. Now!" He lashed his tail, then padded into his den. His tone shocked Jayfeather and made him jump.

Jayfeather hurried towards Squirrelflight. "What did you tell him to make him act like that? Leafpool could feel your pain like a claw."

"Run... Jayfeather... He saw us..." She croaked, then collapsed with exhaustion. The clan was watching with suspicion, fear and worry. He could feel dozens of eyes burning into his pelt, then Sandstorm's smell was around him.

"Will she be okay?" Her mew was quiet, but full of worry.

"Jayfeather! In my den, or I will have your pelt!" Bramblestar yowled from inside his den. Jayfeather flinched and Sandstorm jumped at his harsh tone as well.

"What have you done, Jayfeather? Bramblestar can be fierce, but he's never like that." She inquired.

"Alderheart!"Jayfeather called clearly out towards the clan. The medicine cat was running towards him.

"Yes, Jayfeather?"

He moved closer and whispered in his ear. "Go help Leafpool. Her connection with her sister is so strong, she can feel emotions and even pain from Squirrelflight. She was collapsed on the den floor before I left, because she was feeling Squirrelflight in pain."

Alderheart's pelt bristled in fear. He whisper back a reply. "I don't know how that's possible, but I'll make sure she's okay." Alderheart padded off into the medicine cat den, and Jayfeather could only express one thought before he walked towards his leader's den.

 _StarClan what have I done? Is he going to exile me, kill me, or worse than that? Oh Half Moon, forgive me for all my mistakes. This day just keeps getting worse and worse._

 **I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm way too eager to write and finish this story. i'm proud of what I've written and would appreciate some feedback. Thanks for the view.**

 **LostLitwick**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do hope you're enjoying my stories, because it's honestly fun to write them. Making Lemons is fun, but I find so much more interesting things to write about in the scene before a Lemon should actually take place. That's one thing that makes my stories different from others, rather than just dive into the sex and foreplay and stuff,is I'd rather talk about the environment or let you see what these cats mean to each other... An atmosphere to the story can really add a different vibe to the whole thing.**

 **Minor note: I forgot to include Briarlight in the story because I honestly forget she existed for the time I was writing this. So Briarlight won't be included at all from here on just to make things the same as they've always been. I hope this wont stop you from reading.**

 **So this is Chapter 4, The after-events that take place after Jayfeather mated with Squirrelflight. I hope you enjoy... Also I'm working on Chapter 5 and It'll be out in a couple of days just like these have always been.**

 **Enough about how grateful I am for you guys and my notes... Enjoy!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. JAYFEATHER DESERVES HALF MOON FOR WHAT HE'S DONE.**

He entered his leader's den. He couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities his leader might do to him. _He knows what I did with Squirrelflight. He saw it with his own eyes! What's he gonna do? Kill me? Exile me? What could be worse._

"Finally you're here. Make yourself comfortable, we're gonna have a little talk about what occurred while you were 'gathering herbs'." He said the last words as if they were a curse. Bramblestar's deep voice was powerful and calm, but was tainted with fury. Jayfeather sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws, then turned his gaze to look at Bramblestar. "As your leader, I'm expected to make sure you follow the warrior code, but also you specifically needing to follow the Medicine cat code. Medicine cats are not meant to get into close relationships with other cats. Just what made you think it was okay to mate with Squirrelflight? You are a medicine cat!"

 _I'm not gonna tell him what squirrelflight said about me. She might've already said it for all I know, and it could only make things worse for both of us._ "She told me you weren't paying attention to her at all, and her Heat was driving her insane. When a she-cat is in Heat, it's instinctive to mate with them, even throwing away codes of honor." Jayfeather responded calmly.

"I wasn't paying attention to her? I can smell her Heat scent from a fox-length away, and I've always been so tempted to just pounce on her. I'm a tom who just gets down to the action so that needy she-cat can get what she wants. But that isn't why I called you in here to talk to me about." _It's not?_ Jayfeather tilted his head to the side as Bramblestar continued. "I _watched_ you finish in her. That deep of a finish only leads to pregnancy. How do you think I gave her four kits?" Jayfeather flinched." Then I listened to your conversation when you were done. You were obviously overcame by lust, but Squirrelflight... I thought I had a mate who would stop lying to me. She would lie to me so she could have your kits! _And she even wanted them!_ " Bramblestar flicked his tail. "She's done this once to her sister, but now she threatens to do it to me! " He hung his head. "I thought I was a good mate." He gazed at Jayfeather, and touched his shoulder with his tail tip.. "What did she ever see in you? Tell me the truth, Jayfeather. You will get in absolutely no trouble, but Squirrelflight will receive a punishment depending on what I think she deserves."

 _If I get no punishment, I guess I can tell him... But Squirrelflight could be in real danger from Bramblestar. I must use my next words carefully._ "She said that I do it more lovingly than you, and apparently I have a member that feels like a _gift from StarClan."_

"Well StarClan did grant you the power of the three..." Bramblestar inquired.

"No... It's not just that either. She's wanted me ever since I was born as a kit. We may be kin, but her desire to have me is strong."

"But... But me and her were your parents for the time you were young! What kind of sick she-cat is she, wanting to desire you, her nephew?" Bramblestar sounded completely confused. He lifted his tail off Jayfeather, and the tailtip started twitching.

"Even I don't think of either of you in that way anymore. I think of you Bramblestar, besides as a great leader, As a strong tom ready to protect his clan at any means. A tom ready to protect what he lives for."

"And she thinks of you as a tom who became something she can never have. A handsome tom who lives as a completely different life different from hers. A tom who's her kin, but one cat who could please her better than her own mate." The sorrow that came out of his leader's voice made Jayfeather feel incredibly guilty. His leader sounded broken. _But there's no herb that can cure a broken heart._

"I never wanted this... Squirrelflight made it all happen, and at the cost of her own desires." Jayfeather confessed. "What did you do to her to make her collapse like that?"He pointed his tail in Squirrelflight's direction.

"I didn't hurt her, but I don't know exactly what happened." His leader took a step towards him and laid his tail on his shoulders. "It's Half Moon tonight isn't it? I want you to go tonight. From what I heard out there Leafpool is also in great pain too. I knew those sisters had a strong connection, but not _that_ strong. Alderheart can stay behind and make sure the cats are okay. He'll understand, but I want you to go, and tell me if StarClan have any messages for me." He hung his head. "At times like this, I feel like only a message from StarClan will help me through what I've just experienced. My mate is likely pregnant with your kits, and we're still recovering with our grief from the Dark Forest and Great Storm. I've never lost so many clanmates in such a short time. I need a medicine cat. I need you to help me through this, Jayfeather. _StarClan, help me_." His leader hung his head and drooped his tail. His leader really needed help. Atleast he was him go to the Moonpool. He could meet Half Moon tonight, but Bramblestar was expected help from StarClan _. I feel like im being torn apart. Everyone wants a piece of me, why does this day just keep getting worse and worse?_

"I'll try and talk with StarClan tonight about that, but I can't promise they will be willing to listen or give me answers. Half Moon is the best time to do this, So we just have to hope they do." Jayfeather promised.

"Thank you, Jayfeather. You may go now, but check in on Alderheart before you leave. Let him know of what I told you about tonight, that he must stay and care for the cats." He dismissed Jayfeather with a flick of his tail.

Jayfeather nodded and padded out of the den. Immediately he felt the gaze of the entire clan on his pelt as he stepped out of the den. Everyone was looking at him, with fear, suspicion, worry, and confusion.

"What did he tell you Jayfeather?"

"Will Squirrelflight be okay?"

"Has Bramblestar exiled you?"

Many of his clanmates started asking question upon question, but he silenced them with a flick of the tail. "Squirrelflight will stay the night in the medicine den, I'm still a medicine cat, and I can't tell you what he said in there. That's leader and medicine cat business. The best you can do right now is go back to what you were doing. Do not worry about what happened in that den, it doesn't concern any of you." He answered calmly.

The clan stared at him for another long moment, then most of the cats broke his blind gaze and went back to sharing tongues, fresh kill, and gossip. Jayfeather let out a breath of relief and raced toward the medicine den. There were still some cats staring at him and he wanted to get away from their curious and accusing stares.

As he brushed the brambles of the medicine den, Alderheart had the two sisters laid out in nests, both didn't stir when he entered the den, and he guessed they were asleep. Thank StarClan their okay. "Do you know what was wrong with them? Jayfeather asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but both of them were in shock and collapsed in pain. I made sure they were comfortable in the nests and have been checking our stores to see if we have enough thyme and anything else we might need." He reported. "So what did Bramblestar want with you?"

"Something rather personal actually... But besides that, he needs a medicine cat for answers. Because Leafpool is not in a state to do her duties, you'll have to stay here and take care of the clan while I go to the Moonpool."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here while I go? You look exhausted." He offered.

"No, he specifically told me to go and for you to stay, and we know not to object to clan orders." Jayfeather declined.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Say hi to the other Medicine cats for me and Leafpool. You might as well get going now, it's nearly time to head for the journey."

"I'm gonna eat a quick mouse first. I could eat a whole fox if I tried!" Jayfeather joked.

Alderheart purred with amusement and flicked his tail at Jayfeather's ears. "Suit yourself, I'll see you tomorrow after the meeting."

Jayfeather nodded. "Good luck, may StarClan light your path." Then padded out of the den towards the fresh kill pile, and snagged a plump mouse from the top. He dragged it over underneath the highledge, sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws, and began ravenously tearing into it. His thoughts were spinning as he remembered what had happened today...

 _I told Alderheart about lusty she-cats, ending up getting caught by one and telling a huge secret that could possibly danger my life as a medicine cat, who also seduced me into mating her and possibly even getting her pregnant, and now she's collapsed with her sister Leafpool because of who knows what. I still have my promise to keep with Half Moon, but the weight of all these clan problems is making it hard to feel like I deserve it. Bramblestar desperately needs StarClan's guidance and I truly don't have time for a StarClan mate, not even Half Moon... I wonder if she's seen everything that's happened today, it's been one of the most eventful ones of my life_. "If you can hear me Half Moon, I'm not sure what to do anymore. I feel like I'm being torn apart. StarClan help us." He whispered quietly to himself, hoping no one was closeby.

Jayfeather finished off the mouse after his thoughts cleared up, and walked out of the Hallow towards the meeting spot. The forest air was cold and stung his muzzle. A breeze rustled the trees and it whispered into his ears. The grassy ground beneath felt like cold stone on his paws as he walked towards the meeting spot. He could already smell ShadowClan downwind of him and recognized Puddleshine's scent. Kestralflight was there too, WindClan scent mingling with ShadowClan, and Mothwing and Willowshine weren't far away either, heading in the same direction. _So just ThunderClan has problems with Medicine cats today._ He thought.

As he padded up to the the two cats, their friendly gazes flicked towards him. "Hi Jayfeather. Where are Leafpool and Alderheart?" Puddleshine asked.

"Alderheart is staying behind to watch the queens and kits, and now is also watching Leafpool and her sister Squirrelflight. Something happened right before me and Alderheart were ready and he has to stay behind. Leafpool and Squirrelflight both collapsed of the same cause, but I have no idea what it could be. I don't think it's sickness, but they have Alderheart watch over them, so I think they'll be fine. StarClan hope they'll be fine."

"Leafpool collapsed?" Mothwing's mew rang from behind him with worry. "She's a strong cat, I think she'll be fine, but StarClan don't take her yet. She still has much of life ahead of her." She prayed for her friend.

"Hello, Jayfeather." Willowshine mewed with a friendly tone to try and change up the conversation. "How's ThunderClan doing after Darktail?"

"We're doing fine, and Blossomfall has had four kits. Tinycloud from SkyClan isn't far from kitting either. I hope SkyClan get their own clan back in order soon, The hallow is a little crowded with them around." He replied. "How RiverClan?"

"Doing much better in our own camp. Mistystar has made sure our camp is back to the way it used to be. It still isn't completely done yet, but we can rest soundly in our own camp." Willowshine answered.

"I hate to be the one who stops all the friendly greeting, but we're wasting moonlight out here. We still have a Moonpool meeting to attend to." Kestralflight interrupted. _And I still have to meet Half Moon tonight. Oh, my sweet, I'm coming, I'm just not sure it's the right decision anymore. My clan has suddenly leaped into trouble beyond what I normally see, and I need StarClan's guidance._

"We probably should be heading to the Moonpool. We can talk on the way back. I don't want to waste moonlight either." Jayfeather agreed. The other medicine cats said nothing, but turned and headed towards the Moonpool.

As Jayfeather was walking up the stony mountain to the mountain, he heard a whisper in his ear carried on the wind. _"I'm waiting for you Jay's Wing. StarClan have bigger plans for us tonight, and I have the pleasure to enjoy it with you."_ Jayfeather's heart suddenly felt warmed that Half Moon kept her promise. I just hope she doesn't look back on what happened. _Thank you for trusting me, Half Moon._

Jayfeather walked up the path into the cave where the Moonpool was, and felt pelts brushing around him, all familiar, as he padded down the slope towards the Moonpool. They spread out as they reach the water, and took their places. Jayfeather was settled near to Puddleshine, While Mothwing and Willowshine settled on Jayfeather's flanks. Puddleshine took his place next to Willowshine.

"May you all have good dreams tonight, especially you, Jayfeather. Your clan can only hope those two will be okay. I pray StarClan won't take them yet." Puddleshine mewed.

"Thank you, Puddleshine. May you all have good dreams as well." He responded. Then they all crouched down and dipped their muzzles in the water. The water felt icy cold as always, and tasted like the stars. He laid down into a comfortable position and waited for the blackness to wash over him. _Everything that has happened today has lead up to this. It is my reward, but now I'm not sure I deserve it._ He thought as StarClan called him into a deep sleep.

 **As StarClan calls Jayfeather into a deep sleep, what will his outcome be? Will he meet Half Moon as she promised, or did StarClan change their minds? I''m writing Chapter 5 the day this is posted, so you'll find out what I wrote soon. Thank you for reading my stories, it really does mean a lot.**

 **LostLitwick**


	5. Chapter 5

_**IT'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. Jayfeather finally gets to share a night with Half Moon in StarClan!**_

 __ **I feel like this is the best Lemon I've ever wrote, and if I can get some feedback on this before I continue writing the rest of the story, it would be** ** _greatly_** **appreciated. Let me know if you want me to do some Lemon requests as well. I won't do any OCs yet, but I'll be happy to do a few requests.**

 **In Chapter 5, Jayfeather is pulled into StarClan's Hunting grounds to spend a night with Half Moon at the Moonpool. Will Jayfather remember to talk with StarClan about Bramblestar's problems? What is Half Moon's surprise? I hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. HALF MOON x JAYFEATHER, BEST SHIP.**

I _must speak to StarClan tonight for Bramblestar. I might not be able to spend time with Half Moon._ He thought as he was pulled into StarClan's Hunting grounds.

A paw prodded Jayfeather. "Wake up, Jay's Wing. I'm here like I promised." Half Moon mewed next to him. Jayfeather opened his eyes and could see. He was in a lush green forest with lots of prey scent in the air and a warm, Greenleaf- like, temperature. It felt like he was in a place every cat dreamed of, the kind of place any cat would want to hunt at in their dreams. Beside him stood the she-cat he loved more than his clan life itself. She was a compact, white she-cat with the dark green eyes as deep as a forest. Jayfeather always seemed to get lost in her gaze, and she purred with affection in response. This she-cat had waited seasons upon seasons to see him again. Every since the Dawn of the clans, and even longer than that. No cat had waited as long as these two had for their time together. Their great destinies kept apart for so long, and tonight was that night they could have their fun.

Half Moon! _She's here just like she promised. I guess I won't get Bramblestar's message tonight. I couldn't do that to Half Moon_."Half Moon." Jayfeather purred. "I'm so glad to see you."

"And you, Jay's Wing." She replied."I have something to tell you that seem shocking at first, but you'll love it afterwards. Did you notice any difference in feel from any other visit you've had here?"

"Actually, yes Half Moon. I thought it was just because I'm dreaming at the Moonpool, but I do feel like my presence is stronger here than usual. It's like I'm actually here rather than in a dream. Why is that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Tonight, StarClan have given me the powers rarely ever used. I have actually brought your spirit into StarClan, and I have the power to bring it back whenever we want. So instead of just a regular visit, you are in StarClan like any other _dead_ cat. Your presence is as real here as it was in the real world."

"So you've taken my spirit from my body down there, and I'm like a actual cat above here? That means I'm _dead_ for the night..." He shivered at the thought.

Half moon touched her tail tip to Jayfeather's tail-tip. "No Jay's Wing, Your spirit is up here tonight. You won't feel like this again in the moons you still have left down there. I will wait for you as long as it takes, but StarClan have taken pity on us. They've decided to allow me to use the power rarely ever used in StarClan. You aren't dead, and we are both here now. I can bring you back whenever we want, so let's forget about that for now." She mewed. She suddenly got into a hunter's crouch. Jayfeather could see how excited she was. "Let's have some fun Jay's Wing! I've wanted to enjoy time with you for seasons... But the right time never came. It's now that time!" She bolted off, tail trailing in the air behind her. Jayfeather hesitated for a moment, then he smiled. _She just wants to have a fun night with you in StarClan, when you're completely here. Oh, Half Moon, I love you._ He raced after her, pounding the dirt underneath his paws.

"I'm gonna get you, Half Moon!" Jayfeather challenged, with a playful tone. Half Moon shrieked with excitement and pounded the ground harder.

"No you won't, because I will!" She suddenly turned around and pounced on Jayfeather, leaving him completely surprised at she threw herself on top of him and barreled him over. "Told you." She purred and nuzzled his cheek. "Oh Jay's Wing, I've wanted to have fun like this forever with you." Half Moon twined her tail with his. "I've even wanted to go farther than that, but our destinies wouldn't allow it. It'll be seasons more before your time is here. Before we can feel like this again." She confessed.

Jayfeather was warmed by her belly brushing against his back, and her words made him feel like he was having fun in the nursery like he used to when he was a kit. _I should enjoy this moment as much as I can! We both know what we want, and I won't experience this again for seasons!_ "You said my presence here is like I'm actually in StarClan, not like a dream, only for this night. I've always wanted to go farther than this with you too." He agreed.

They gazed into each others' eyes. Clear, pale, blue eyes met deep, dark, green eyes. Their gazes locked into each other and stayed like that for what seemed moons. Half Moon purred so deeply as she pressed against Jayfeather's nose in bliss. "Come with me, I've got to show you something." She broke away from Jayfeather, and padded to another part of the forest. Jayfeather followed her with curiosity. _I wonder where she's taking me._

Half Moon halted at the sight of a small pond that glowed brighter than what he saw as the Moonpool from his dreams. Jayfeather stared at amazement. The pool looked like it was filled with starshine."This pond holds a very special place here in StarClan. It is how we are able to travel down to the lake territories to talk to you if we need to get you information or just come and see you. Come, take a sip with me, and let's go down to the lake territories for a walk." Half Moon plunged her muzzle into the pond, and Jayfeather copied her. He felt a different kind of strength coursing through his muscles. He felt like he could run all the way up a mountain, leap the highest cliff, or jump as high as a hawk can fly. Half Moon twined her tail with his, and rest her cheek against his. "Come on, I know a spot." They padded side by side down toward the lake territories, until he felt like he was walking on different ground. A half moon hung in the sky, High above Jayfeather and Half Moon. There was still plenty of Moonlight left, and it seemed like Jayfeather only fell asleep at the Moonpool moments ago.

"This way, Jay's Wing." She whispered, pushing him deeper into the forest. They padded in silence, enjoying each other's company. When the forest came to a clearing, Half Moon stopped. "This is the clearing I always imagined I would mate with the love of my dreams. Ever since I met you Jay's Wing, I knew some time I would bring you to this clearing. It's been around since we used to live at the lake, and it's barely changed over the tests of time." She broke away from Jay's Wing and padded into the middle, her back facing him. "Jay's Wing, you and I are no ordinary cats. We've had great destinies that have been fulfilled, and our names go down in history unlike any other cat. You will be remembered for the prophecy and your protection against the Dark Forest. I am remembered as the first ever Teller of the Pointed Stones, and the one who started the Tribe's life in the mountains. All of this because of you Jay's Wing." She spoke with words that seemed so ancient, like they were always meant to be spoken. "Our destinies have started together, and they will end together. Your life must go on a few moons more as much as it pains me, but I will always wait for you." She turned around and gazed at Jayfeather with her deep, dark, green eyes rounded. "You and I both know what we want. This is a very special place I've brought you to, and for only one reason." She seemed to be waiting for him to answer her as if she asked a question.

Jayfeather padded closer to her, and touched his nose to hers, she purred with affection and brushed her tail tip against his cheek. "You want to be my mate. What else could my answer be other than yes? There is no better path to go down with our lives. This clearing is wonderful, and I couldn't ask for a better place to be with you." He answered.

"StarClan have also granted us our _ultimate_ wish, Jayfeather." When she spoke his actual name, Jayfeather tensed and pricked his ears. "Not only do I get to spend this night with you as if you were actually here, StarClan have granted I can be a _queen_ in StarClan." Jayfeather's eyes widened so much with surprise that he suddenly felt dizzy with happiness. Half Moon let out a giggle and laid her tail across his shoulders. As the world came back to Jayfeather, He purred so deeply he could hardly speak. "Half Moon... That's... This is... Wonderful!" He barreled her over and sarted licking her neck fur. "Our lives can finally be complete! We can finally have such brave kits we've always dreamed of."

Half Moon was letting out small moans of pleasure. "Oh, Jayfeather, I knew you'd love it. Keep going, that feels good." She was moaning louder now. Jayfeather started licking lower at her teats, suckling on them as he were a kit drinking milk. All the pleasure was getting to Half Moon and she stroked Jayfeather's cheek with her tail tip gently as she yowled in ecstasy.

"Great StarClan Jayfeather, that feels amazing. I love you so much."

"You're the only cat truly for me, Half Moon." he said around one of here teats, then let it go afterwards and continued toward her core. As he moved lower toward he core, she wriggled in excitement and anticipation. He near it, and she had her tail covering it. Jayfeather lightly nipped her tail. She giggled and moved it out of the way, and Jayfeather looked at her core in awe. His member was already semi-erect.

"How do I look, Jayfeather?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"Like the most beautifully tight she-cat to ever exist. You're perfect Half-moon, from the outside of your white pelt, and your deep, green eyes that I could stare into like a lush forest forever, to your tight holes that look like the most beautiful inviting entrance to new life."

"She purred so deeply in response she could hardly speak. "Thank you, Jayfeather. That's all I've ever wanted to hear." She let out a small gasp as he licked around her core. He grunted in satisfaction, and licked inside her core. Half Moon let out a soft moan and pushed her rear end harder on his muzzle. "Keep going, Jayfeather! Yes! Don't stop!" As she was yowling Jayfeather encouragement, Jayfeather nipped her clit, and she couldn't help but let out a loud moan. "Do that again!" She squeaked in pleasure as she was nipped her clit again. "I love you so much, Jayfeather!" She yowled.

Jayfeather decided it was time to just plunge his tongue in her, and licked as deep into her walls as he could, pumping her walls with his tongue. She stiffened and threw her head up as she moaned to the stars above. Jayfeather was licking as fast as he could now, enjoying her moans and squeaks of pleasure." Jayfeather! Oh, I'm gonna cum!" She howled and her eyes rolled back. He finished by licking all the way around her inner walls, which suddenly convulsed as she climaxed, splatting a clear liquid all over Jayfeather and his forepaws.

"You're more delicious than the best piece of fresh kill." He purred. Half Moon scuffed the ground in embarrassment. She was being praised by her mate, she loved him so much.

"Jayfeather, you did an amazing job. Let's try something else now. Since you like how I taste, I want taste you." Her gaze rested Jayfeather''s barbed member, and she leaped on him, pushing his back to the ground. " I'm gonna lick your member while you continue pleasing my holes. Let's make this special, Jay's Wing." Jayfeather wondered why she kept switching his names, but it never bothered him too much to care. This cat knew him by two names, and that's because Half Moon had loved him in the past and loves him in the present the same amount.

"Okay Half Moon, let's make this a special moment." Jayfeather agreed. He started by licking out her tailhole, and Half Moon let out a surprised moan.

"That feels so weird Jay's Wing, but don't stop. Ohhh..." He continued pleasing her tailhole and started to stick a claw into her core. Trying to block out the pleasure as much as possible, Half Moon lick the tip of Jayfeather's member. Jayfeather groaned and stuck another claw inside Half Moon's core, starting to scissor her insides. This was almost too much stimulation for her, she lost her rhythm of licking his member in her own pleasure, then regained it as she shook her head, and started sucking the tip of his member.

"Oh Starclan, Half Moon." Jayfeather groaned.

Half Moon brushed her tail over Jayfeather's cheek in satisfaction before taking half of his member in her mouth and sucking on it, ignoring the barbs. Jayfeather groaned and licked Half Moon's core in response. They were both moaning and sending vibrations through their moans into their nether regions. "Half Moon, you have a natural talent for this." He moaned.

Half Moon was deep-throating his member now, ignoring his barbs as she went up and down on his member with her maw, increasing speed. Jayfeather was licking the inside of her tailhole while scissoring her core as fast as he could, they were on the verge of climaxing.

"Oh, Half Moon! I love you so much." Jayfeather moaned. "I'm gonna cum, Half Moon!"

"I'm coming too Jay's Wing!" She moaned, and both of them howled to the sky as they tensed and shared each other's orgasm. Half Moon swallowed all of Jayfeather's load while Jayfeather's claws and paw were covered in Half Moon's clear fluids. "Jay's Wing, That was fantastic. Did I do a good job too?"

"You were perfect." He answered. "Are you ready for the real fun now, Half Moon?"

Half Moon crouched, rear end facing Jayfeather, and swayed her hips with her tail to the side so her core and tailhole were exposed. Jayfeather stared at the sight as if he was stuck in a trance, his mouth dropping open in awe. Half Moon giggled and backed up closer to him, letting Jayfeather drink her scent and stare at her tight core. "If you want me, come and get me, Jay." She mewed sexily.

As if on cue, Jayfeather snapped from his trance when she just called him Jay'. _I like that, I hope she keeps calling me Jay'_. He could wait any longer and launched himself at Half Moon. Half Moon bolted off with a squeal of excitement before he reached her, and Jayfeather pounded after Half Moon. "This time, I'm gonna get you, Half Moon!" He mewed playfully. He increased his speed as much as possible until he was about a tail-length behind her. As she tried to increase her speed, Jayfeather leaped on her and pinned her down. "Got you!" He teased.

She got in a crouch and purred in happiness. "I'm all yours, Jay. Do what you want with me, Let's just have the bravest kits StarClan will ever see!" Jayfeather grunted his agreement, and mounted Half Moon, planting his forepaws on her flanks and teeth in Half Moon's scruff. As he probed for her core, Half Moon used her tail to direct him until he was waiting at the entrance.

"Are you ready for the best moment of your life, Half Moon?" Jayfeather asked.

She nodded. "It's my first time, so please take it slow at first."

Jayfeather suddenly wished he'd never took care of Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight's Heat. _I wish I could say it was my first time too. Those two seduced me into mating them._ "I wish it was my first time. The she-cats in ThunderClan get so needy, they'd even break the warrior code and seduce me into mating them. None of them will ever feel this." He gently yanked back her scruff, tightened his hold on her flanks, and pushed into her slowly. Half Moon gasped, then let out a long moan as he continued to push into her, ripping her walls with his barbed member. As he hit her hymen, he ripped it and she let out a scream of pain. Jayfeather stopped pushing in and licked her ears so she could adjust to his size. "It's okay. It only hurts the first time, I promise. Just tell me when you're ready to continue." He soothed.

After a few moments, she nodded. "Go wild, Jay. Give us the best night of our lives." she begged. Jayfeather answered her by pushing his member all the way in then out, and started to build up a slow rhythm as he rammed her G-spot each time. Half Moon let out short, high moans of pleasure each time he slammed into her G-spot. "Ahh Jay! Oh, Oh, Oh, OH!" Her moans only encouraged him to speed up his rhythm, and she got louder with each thrust.

"You're so damn tight Half Moon. Perfectly tight, I love it. How dirty can you be Half Moon?" He challenged her.

"Oh Jay, fuck me to the mountains and back. I want your kits and seed as deep inside me as they can be. Cum inside me and ravage me like a slut. Let me have everything you got!" With a surprised gasp, he sped up to as fast as he could possibly thrust and Half Moon howled in pleasure.

"What a dirty she-cat. I guess I need to punish you." He teased. "Dirty she-cats only get the dirtiest treatment."

"Yes! Fuck me until I come all over your StarClan blessed member! Impregnate me with your kits and shoot your seed deep inside me!" She yowled, and a scream of pleasure followed, getting louder each time he smashed into her G-spot. She bucked back as far as she could go each time he thrusted to try and get him inside of her as deep as possible, his barbed member tearing deeply in her.

"Great StarClan! You're so tight Half Moon, I can't last much longer!" He yowled, and sped up faster yet to what he thought wasn't even possible. "I'm gonna cum!" He gave one more thrust, then as fast and deep as he could, released into her, yowling up to StarClan in ecstasy. Half Moon screamed in pleasure and tightened her walls around his barbed member, then came all over his hind paws and member.A puddle formed beneath the two cats of their fluids, clear liquid mixed with white and tinged with red. Both stood like this for a moment longer, then collapsed on each other.

"Thank you Jay, you've made me the happiest she-cat to exist. Our kits will be so brave, but if only they could live in the forest and live in a clan." She wrapped her tail around him, holding Jayfeather close to her belly. "Do you want to stay like this a little longer, or return to the Moonpool?"

"I'd love to spend the rest of my life here with you, but I am still needed down there by my clanmates. Also, I think we aren't done yet. There is still one more hole I have to try." Jatfeather suggested.

She widened her eyes in surprise. "My tailhole? Okay Jay, let's do it. I've always wondered what that would feel like." Half Moon got up and out from under Jayfeather, then crouched and moved her tail to the side. "Take me..." She breathed desperately. Jayfeather wasted no time, and mounted her, grabbing her scruff in his maw again and placing his forepaws firmly on her flanks. He probed, higher this time for her tailhole, and Half Moon guided him with her tail just like last time. He positioned himself and licked her ears.

"This is gonna seem a bit weird, but I've never done this before either. Your core was just so tight, I bet you have the tightest tailhole to ever exist. I don't want to miss this opportunity." He pushed his barbed member inside of her, ripping her anal walls with his barbed member as he pushed deeper in.

"Oh, Jay, This feels so weird! But it also feels kind of good, keep going, Ohhh..." She moaned in pleasure as Jayfeather started to pump his member in and out of her tailhole, ripping her inner walls with his barbs.

"I was right, You're probably as tight as a newborn she-kit! It squeezes my member so well, I'm not gonna last long at all." He moaned, and sped up is thrusts even faster. Half Moon was howling with pleasure, her head thrown back and eyes rolled to the back of her head. When he was close to climaxing he sped up to as fast as he could possibly go. "I'm Cumming Half Moon! So... Tight... AHHHH!" He released a huge load deep inside her tailhole, and Half Moon Yowled in pleasure loudly, then her entire body convulsed and she passed out from her orgasm as she went limp. Jayfeather collapsed on top of her, still inside her tailhole, but was still conscious and panting heavily.

Are you okay, Half Moon?" Jayfeather's tone showed a hint of alarm.

"She'll be fine." A new familiar voice spoke. Jayfeather turned around and stared at a big, pale gray-and-white tom, with blue eyes padding into the clearing.

"Chasing Clouds!" Jayfeather happily greeted him, and pulled out of Half Moon as he tried to hide his member. "Were you watching us?" Jayfeather suddenly felt uncomfortable. _If her father saw me mating with his daughter, what is he gonna say?_

"I didn't see the full thing, but I watched you finish in her. You gave her so much pleasure that her entire body experienced an orgasm. It's rare, and it shows how good of a mate you are. This almost never happens, and it's very pleasurable to the she-cat." He explained. "I knew you were special Jay's Wing, my daughter is all yours. Please take care of her and your kits. StarClan does not grant this wish lightly." He mewed.

Jayfeather gave a curt nod. "When I end up here, I will care for our kits and be the best father I could ever be. For now, I will visit her in my dreams as often as possible. I can't always be here until I die, and from what she told me, I have seasons left."

"Indeed you do Jayfeather. Your battle against the Dark Forest may have been won, but a time of unease is upon you." Jayfeather tensed. "SkyClan needs a place to live, and for that they need territory. The clans will need to give up some territory for SkyClan, and you will train SkyClan's new medicine cat. There will be vicious fighting and some cats might die." He spoke very vague. "Because part of your kin will be up here, StarClan grant you special powers so your presence when you dream is felt like an actual StarClan cat. You will be able to continue living your life as the blind medicine cat you are, but when you dream, the power of the stars is in your paws again."

"Thank you, Chasing Clouds! Thank you, StarClan! I will be the best father I can possibly be to our kits with these powers you have given me." He yowled loudly, hoping every StarClan resident could hear him.

"Jay's Wing? What are you meowing about?" Half Moon had regained consciousness and took a look around her surroundings. She rested her gaze on her father and jumped in surprise."Chasing Clouds! What are you doing here? I asked to have the night alone with Jay's Wing, remember?"

"Yes, you did Half Moon. Your kits will have a wonderful life in StarClan. Jay's Wing here gave you such a good time, your entire body experienced an orgasm, and you lost consciousness." He let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You passed out in a state of bliss. Poor Jay's Wing thought he seriously hurt you when it was actually the complete opposite, and someone had to explain his new powers to him in StarClan."

"Oh, well thank you Chasing Clouds." She turned her gaze to the sky, Then widened her eyes and stood up as fast as possible. Hanging in the sky as the moon almost all the way down, and Dawnlight changing the sky from a dark blue to a light purple. "Mouse Dung! It's almost Dawn!" She turn her gaze briskly to Jayfeather. Jay, if you're going back down there, we have to get back fast before your fellow medicine cats realize what happened. They will suspect you died unless we hurry!"

Jayfeather's eyes opened with amazement and fear. "What do we have to do, Half Moon? You said I could go back whenever _we_ wanted. So how do I go back?" Half Moon's deep, green gaze was filled with worry and terror.

She turned her gaze to Chasing Clouds. "He gave me such a good time I forgot! Please Chasing Clouds, do you remember how to do this?"

Chasing Clouds kneaded the ground with his paws, lashing his tail in annoyance. "Honestly, how did you forget Half Moon? Just take him back to the Moonpool, and be quick! You haven't much time left. Once you get there, Jay's Wing just needs to enter his body and wake up." He explained. "If you get there too late, the other Medicine cats might suspect he died, and bury him. Now, Hurry!" He shoved Half Moon and Jayfeather towards the direction of the Moonpool.

They pounded the ground and moved over the forest floor as fast as possible, fear driving them of what his clanmates would think. _What a night with Half Moon! But now how am I gonna explain this to the medicine cats?_

 **So how was that? This story will continue for as long as I can make it and still have ideas. Like I said above, It'd be** ** _greatly_** **appreciated if you gave me a review of a few heartfelt words of feedback, and I'll do some requests, but no OCs yet. Thanks for reading Chapter 5, and look forward to more.**

 **LostLitwick**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this one took a little longer to come out. I had written Chapter 6 and 7 and was writing 8 before I left my computer on and went out. When I came back, my computer force updated, and erased those chapters... This isn't exactly what I wanted chapter 6 to be, but it ended up being this anyway. I'm losing all confidence and motivation to write these.**

 **If you want me to continue this series, let me know by leaving some feedback, otherwise I'm moving on to something else.**

 **Without further hesitation, here's chapter 6 of Jay's Wing's Dreams. This is a chapter where we learn what the medicine cats think of Jayfeather, and what one in particular has always wanted him to do. I hope you enjoy this.**

As they approached the mountain to the Moonpool, Dawnlight was filtering through the sky. Jayfeather could hear confusion and grieving going on inside the cave. "Mouse Dung! They're already awake! Jayfeather, you need to get in there as fast as possible." Half Moon yowled in panic.

Jayfeather and Half Moon entered the cave to the Moonpool, and dashed down towards where the medicine cats were gathering. Every cat was grieving. And for me! These cats really do care.

I wish I knew him better. He had seasons left in him." Puddleshine mewed.

"If we never became medicine cats, I would've never met such a wonderful cat. Things could've been so different if we were allowed to take mates." Willowshine admitted, and Jayfeather was stunned with his mouth dropped open. _Willowshine would've liked to be my mate? What else have I missed from these cats..._

Mothwing touched her tail-tip to Mothwing's shoulder. "We both know I wouldn't allow that. You're needed as a medicine cat. Jayfeather was one of the best. He was always a bit grumpy, but he never gave up on a clanmate."

Kestralflight was the final cat to speak his grief. "Jayfeather was a wonderful medicine cat. ThunderClan was lucky to have him." _A little dry, but I guess he really didn't understand me._

"Go! Before they try to bury your body, Jay! Remember, I will be watching from StarClan with our kits. You have nothing to worry about. Hurry!" She practically pushed him into the crowd of cats. As he stood over his own body, He couldn't help imagining his actual death, and it stabbed his heart, but also made him feel a warm comfort over being able to stay with Half Moon and their kits. _No! I must get back in now._ He rushed forward and jumped into his body.

"Wait! I think I saw him move."

"But he was so cold! He can't possibly be alive."

"He's Breathing! Give him so room!"

The medicine cats were frantic as he sat up. He could feel their gazes burning into him with fear and amazement.

"Jayfeather? Is that really you?"Puddleshine asked, his fear tainted his voice.

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm okay, there's nothing to worry about. Don't worry about-"

"Jayfeather! We thought you were dead!" Willowshine's wail interrupted him. "I woke up next to you after dreaming... You're body was cold... So cold.." She shivered, and Jayfeather detected that she genuinely cared for him through her mew. Maybe there's a bit more to it than that..."I...We... We thought you died last night. What happened to you? You might as well have went to StarClan and back!" She meowed hoarsely.

 _That's not far off from the truth actually._ He realized. "Your paws! They're glowing!" Kestralflight gaped in astonishment, and the other cats noticed as well.

"And your fur is filled with stars!" Puddleshine gasped while the rest of the cats were just staring at him. _I guess that's what happens when I walk with StarClan for a bit. I regret nothing, Half Moon._

"Nothing I know can explain this. Even I see it, but I have no idea what to believe anymore." Mothwing kneaded the ground in confusion.

"Jayfeather, you have to tell us what you dreamed." Willowshine pressed.

"Yes, please tell us Jayfeather. I've seen cats wake from dreams of StarClan, but since when do they wake with stars in their fur and glowing paws?!" Kestralflight's mew was filled with fear.

 _I guess I'll have to tell them half of the truth. Willowshine is looking at me differently... Is that seriously affection? Where's her edginess? What has this experience done to her, she the one who cares the most out of them all..._ "StarClan called me up and had to take my entire spirit from my body. I wasn't dead though, they used a rarely used power that just brought my spirit up for the night. I was found cold because I wasn't in my body, but walking in StarClan. I have stars in my fur and glowing paws because they granted me special powers. When I dream, I will have the powers of a StarClan resident, but I still get to live a normal life. A side effect of this is the glowing paws and stars in my fur like a StarClan cat I guess." _I told the truth, but very vaguely_. Their gazes were burning into his pelt, then all but Willowshine turned away. She was staring at him, but felt a different emotion burning through his pelt. _That's... Worry? Definitely worry._ "Willowshine, are you okay?" He fretted.

"I... I'm fine Jayfeather... Can... Can I.. " She stuttered. "Mothwing, Kestralflight, and Puddleshine... Could you give me and Jayfeather some time to ourselves? There is something I really need to get off my mind."

The medicine cats gave a puzzled glance, then Mothwing gave a curt nod. "Remember where your allies are, and don't take too long. Yours clans need both of you."

When they were out of the cave, Willowshine padded toward Jayfeather until she was a tail-length away from his nose. "I'd like an actual description of why you have stars glowing in your fur and glowing paws, not to mention you smell... Different. That tells me this had to do with a she-cat. Can you give me the real reason why you look and smell like this?" _Willowshine really thought this out. None of the other cats were like this. I guess I should give her a real reason._

"Are you sure you want to know? It's kind of a long story." Jayfeather hesitated.

"I'm sure Jayfeather. Tell me why you're like this, then I'll tell you what's on my mind. What happened today made me realize I have to say this now before it's too late." Willowshine assured.

Jayfeather sighed. "Alright then, since you care about me and want to know I'll tell you the truth. I trust you not to tell another living cat."

"I swear by the medicine cat code. I won't tell another living cat." She promised.

"Do you remember there were some cats no one recognized when we fought the Great battle against the Dark Forest? They are known as The Ancients and all of this has to deal with one of them in particular. She was a compact, white she-cat with green eyes. Her name was Half Moon, and I helped her and the Tribe settle down when she became the first Stoneteller."

"Wait, how were you able to tell what she looks like?" Willowshine inquired.

"I was getting to that. I know these ancient cats, because I've lived with them once. During the time of the prophecy of the three with stars in their paws, I met an old, old cat named Rock. He had this one stick that was smoothed off of all the bark, and had clawmarks scraped into it. These clawmarks signaled what cats became Sharpclaws. You became a Sharpclaw by going inside of the tunnel, and finding another way out only using your wits and instincts. In short, it was like fighting off the Darkness and finding a way back into the light." He explained. "The stick was a part of my history. I fell asleep on it once and ended up in the past. I was one of the Ancient cats, and was reborn to fight off the Dark Forest when it rose up. They called me Jay's Wing back then, I was exactly the same cat I am now, except that I could see. I knew this, because when I was taken to my nest after passing to be a Sharpclaw, the nest had my scent. I never once remembered sleeping in it." Willowshine's eye's were wide as Jayfeather explained.

"So tell me more about Half Moon. What is she like?" Willowshine asked.

"This cat loved me." He breathed." When I saw how much she cared for me, I couldn't help but fall in love with her either. During my time as an Ancient, I felt very alone, _homesick_ even, away from the clans. There was no camp, no medicine cats, no definite leader of deputy, and no codes of honor, and they didn't pray to their ancestors. Half Moon made me feel a little... _Different_. She made me feel like I belong, and I probably would've had kits with her earlier if our destinies allowed it." Willowshine's ear pricked and she tensed at word kits.

"What do you mean _earlier_? Are you saying you were mating with her in StarClan?" Jayfeather gave a brisk nod, then stared at her in astonishment. "So that's why you smell different. And she pulled you up into StarClan fully for the night so you both got the full experience out of it. But how is that possible?" Willowshine was groping for an answer.

"Like I was saying before, StarClan used a special power rarely used, Which was calling me up and taking my spirit into StarClan when it isn't my time yet. There are 2 more powers as well. One was that they granted me and Half Moon ultimate wish, which was to have kits." Jayfeather paused as he remembered Half Moon's exact words...

 _"I was so scared for you." Half Moon murmured, brushing her muzzle along his flank. "And I'm so proud of you! If we had kits, just think how brave they would be!"_

Jayfeather knew they could have kits because StarClan allowed it... But they wouldn't have a normal life surely?

" The other where this side effect comes from, Is I'm partly a StarClan resident. In my dreams, I pretty much am a StarClan resident." He finished after hesitating.

"And... You've always wanted kits with her..." Her mew trailed off in sorrow, and she was trembling. _"Oh StarClan, how could you do this?"_ she whispered so quietly, Jayfeather barely heard her.

"Willowshine... What exactly were you going to tell me? You're acting different too." Jayfeather was suddenly worried about her.

"Jayfeather... It's just... We... StarClan, How do I say this?" she begged, then took a deep breath. "Jayfeather, if we weren't medicine cats, I would want to be your mate. I honestly do now, but... We can't!" She cried. "I would've loved you if things had been different! I would break the warrior code for you! But... After hearing what you said about Half Moon, and how much you love her... _It would never work._ " She hung her head and her tail slapped the ground. "That's what I wanted to tell you, Jayfeather. When you were lying there on the ground, cold, unmoving, not breathing... I felt my heart _crack_." She whimpered." I never realized just how much I liked you, no, how much I _loved_ you until I saw your cold, unmoving body lying on the hard, stone floor. I never realized my chance to tell you until it was almost too late." She let out a wail of sadness, and Jayfeather felt like a thorn had stabbed his heart. Her cold wail pierced the deepest of his feelings, and he couldn't think of anything to say, as he pressed closer to her. _Oh Willowshine, You fell in love with me? How do you even talk to a she-cat who made a stupid choice, but yet makes you feel terrible just from your actions?_

He laid his tail on Willowshine's back. "Willowshine... I'm... I'm sorry. I never realized you felt like this. But... But we still can't be together. I admit I kind of like you as a friend, but... I never thought of you as more than that. Even the code doesn't allow it."

"Jayfeather, as a medicine cat I know I can't have a mate, especially a medicine cat from another clan. But... I feel _broken._ My heart feels like it's in pieces, and the only cat I loved is already told me straight to my face you love another she-cat, and even are having kits with her. The worst part is it's a cat in StarClan, and they've granted you more than just permission to have a mate. We're both medicine cats from different clans, and we'd break so many codes if we were mates. StarClan would disown us if something like that happened! I can't have what I want just because I need to be with my clan. They never think of what I want, It's always the clan comes first. We can never be mates... We can never have kits... We can never have something like that... _NEVER_!" The last word came out as a wail, and Jayfeather didn't know what to do. He had only one thought, but it was so against the warrior and medicine cat code, they might as well throw him in the dark forest.

"Willowshine... Please hear me out... I'm more sorry than I can even say, I didn't mean to make you feel this way. Your sorrow stabs my heart like a thorn, and I feel your pain. Is there anything I could do that could help you?"He mewed.

Willowshine looked up, and she stopped wailing as she lifted her tail off the ground. "There might be one thing... But it's against the medicine cat code. Would you mate with me? Honestly this whole confession has gotten me needing you."

Jayfeather simply smirked in amusement. "Just a random question, are you a virgin?" He inquired." Your need is related to that. Any medicine cat should know that." He teased.

Willowshine nodded and giggled, suddenly cheerful again as her tail stood straight up. "Would you do that for me? I've always wondered what it felt like, even if we're breaking the code. And I always have wanted you to be the one to break my hymen. Oh Jayfeather, If we could do that, I think I'd feel so much better. I would let me experience what it would be like being your mate."

Jayfeather scuffed the ground with a paw."You'd be fine if I didn't do it inside, right? I've already made enough mistakes this moon. Getting you heavy with kits would probably get us exiled." He muttered.

"All I want is to feel you inside me." Jayfeather suddenly flinched at how dirty she was talking. "You don't even have to finish inside me, I just want you inside me, Jay." Oh great, now she's calling me Jay. It was great when Half Moon did it, but I can stand either of these two calling me it. This feels so wrong.

"Can you contain yourself until tomorrow? Our clanmates will come looking for us If we don't return soon." He evaded her.

"I suppose I can try, but if I tackle you out there you know exactly why." She teased, and she pressed her tail over her core harder, letting out a quiet moan. Jayfeather shivered.

"Please don't Willowshine. Try and contain yourself. We can't get caught doing this, and I've made enough mistakes yesterday as it was." Jayfeather mewed in a serious tone, trying to hide his fear and arousal.

Willowshine lashed her tail in annoyance, her tail-tip was twitching. "You don't have to be so grumpy all the time you know. Just because your blind doesn't mean we think you're useless. You have the best nose for herbs, and you memorized them all without even trying. Maybe if you lighten up every once in a while, there would actually be cats who want to help you."

"Then explain how I've got 3 she-cats padding after me." Jayfeather snorted.

"I like you because of your gorgeous eyes, and your hidden personality you only reveal to those you trust. You have no idea how much a she-cat likes a tom who's closed off. It's not a pity kind of thing, but rather a respectful one." She explained.

"Huh! And hedgehogs will fly." Jayfeather muttered.

"Look, just try and have fun okay? I'm only teasing, I don't want to get caught by our clanmates either." She assured.

Jayfeather sighed. "Okay, I'll try and lighten up. You aren't making this any easier, and I heard what you did just now. If you don't cut that out, you'll lose yourself." He mewed. Willowshine flicked an ear.

She touched her tail-tip to Jayfeather's "I'm not trying to make it interesting, I'm trying to make sure you enjoy it. I know you only are doing this, because you told me you would to stop me feel sorry for myself. I can't have fun if we both aren't having it. What's wrong with making you a little squeamish and wanting more?"She moved her tail under Jayfeather's belly, and brushed his barely erect member. Jayfeather let out a gasp, then low moan as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Before it could get to him, shook his head. _No, our clanmates must be looking for us. This is a terrible time to do this._

Jayfeather broke away from her. "Control yourself, Willowshine! Not yet." He hissed, but could smell her Heat scent through the air. StarClan, _I've got to get away from this she-cat. What is wrong with me?_

"I don't think I can wait until tomorrow, Jay. I need you, now." Willowshine approached him forcefully with a seductive mew, and Jayfeather tried to run, only for Willowshine to grab his tail and pin him on his back. "Come back Jay, I know you want some of this." She stuck her tail in her core and let out a loud moan, and he shuddered.

 _Great StarClan! Willowshine's practically a slut. She's barely touched herself and she's all over me_. "Just a quick one is all I ask Jay, you don't even have to do it inside." She wrapped her tail around his barely erect member, and Jayfeather let out a loud groan. "But if you want to, you can." _She's losing herself to lust, and I'm not far off either... Ohhh StarClan, she's good. Help me Half Moon! I don't want to impregnate another she-cat, especially this one!_ "I know you want it, and all you have to do is let me and I'm all yours." She meowed sexily, tightening her grip around his member and pumping it with her tail. Jayfeather was lost in a world of pleasure. "You like that, Jay? I can give you more than that. All you have to do is beg for it." She started to pump faster, and Jayfeather couldn't help but moan. Willowshine smirked in satisfaction. "All toms are the same. You can be as tough and grumpy as you want, but as soon as you see our cores or we touch your members, you're under our spell." she laughed. Then he heard her move, while still pumping his member with her tail, fully erect now. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

"Will-OHHH-shine, this feels goo-OOOO-d, but we really can't this n- OH GREAT STARCLAN!" He screamed as Willowshine inserted him into her, throwing his head back as he closed his eyes hard in pleasure. "Willowshine, this is not the best time for this... Ohhhh... You're one determined cat, you slut." Willowshine giggled, getting used to his size as jayfeather's member was pressing against her hymen, scraping her walls and stretching her entrance.

"Even the most resilient tom can't resist thrusting into a tight core. You're breaking it for me, Jay. Thrust into me, take me away, make me yours so every she-cat knows not to mess with us." Her words got the better of Jayfeather, and he gave into her seduction. _Great, another she-cat got me wrapped around their paw._

"Fox dung, Willowshine, you slut." He muttered as she got off of him. He positioned himself behind her while she got into a hunter's crouch. "For a medicine cat who's a virgin, you sure have a natural instinct for slutty mating."

"For StarClan's sake, less talking, more mating. Mount me already" she ordered. _Who's more dominant here?_

Jayfeather decided he'd make this quick, with no teasing. He just wanted it done, and she would probably claw his ears off if he teased her. He mounted her, grasping her shoulders with unsheathed claws and probed with his member until he entered her slightly. Willowshine gasped and tensed as her walls came into contact with his barbed member. "Because you're such a slut, I'll treat you like one. When I break your hymen, I'm not slowing down to comfort you. Get used to my size and pounding your G-spot yourself, SLUT!" He yowled before he thrusted into her wildly and smashed through her hymen, tearing her walls to stimulate her eggs with his long, barbed member. Willowshine dug her claws into the ground and held back a whimper as she screamed in pain.

"OWWWWW! Jayfeather... It... hurts!" She let out a gasp as he slammed her continued ripping her from the inside, each thrust turned more pleasurable than the last. Jayfeather was moaning and enjoying himself, while Willowshine suddenly found herself bucking back , trying to get him deeper. "More! I want it all!" She yowled. Jayfeather sped up and tried to get even deep into her. The pressure was building between the two of them, and both of them could feel Jayfeather's member expanding a little more with each thrust, stretching Willowshine wide. "I'm thirsty for you Jayfeather! I want your kits inside me!"

Memory blanked Jayfeather for a split second as he remembered Squirrelflight said nearly the same thing, and what it costed him. He pulled out in fear as his climax nearly approached.

"NO, I CAN'T!" Before Willowshine could climax, Jayfeather pulled out, and jacked off until he shot a load on her back, hind legs, rear, and tail. Willowshine hissed in irritation and protest as he pulled out, then lashed her tail when he sprayed it all over her. Her core clenched around nothing as she came, letting out a long moan, shaking her from ears to tail. When her body relaxed, she launched herself at Jayfeather, bowling him over.

"Why in StarClan did you do that!" She hissed. "I was so close before you pulled out!"

Jayfeather tried to shake her off, but she had a good grip on him, and they were both exhausted from their orgasms. "As soon as you said you wanted my kits, I remembered what happened the last time a living cat told me to do that. I had to pull out so I couldn't risk it. What would our clans and StarClan think if I got you heavy with kits?" He inquired.

Willowshine's tail was twitching, and her fur bristled. Then she sighed and calmed down. "Okay, maybe I did get a little too needy for my own good."

"You were practically a slut." He muttered, with a good humored tone.

"Oh really? I can be your slut." she teased as she positioned herself to suck his member. "Thank you for doing this with me, Jayfeather."

"I enjoyed it more than I should of. You're a special cat Willowshine. I already have a mate, and we're both medicine cats, but just know I like you the way you are... And you're really good at this... Ohhh" He assured. "Don't stop." With a purr of agreement and satisfaction, Willowshine took the tip of his member in her maw and sucked on it, cleaning it off of their dirty deed. She swirled her tongue around the tip, and Jayfeather squirmed in pleasure as Willowshine took half of his length in her mouth. She ignored the barbs all around his member as she pleasured him. Jayfeather was enjoying it so much he threw his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. Willowshine noticed this and sped up, feeling his member swell with cum and moments away from climax. "StarClan Willowshine... Uhhhhh... I'm gonna cum!" Willowshine got of his member and dug her claws into the ground in anticipation, opening her mouth to taste his musk. Jayfeather came with a howl, spraying her muzzle with a powerful blast of seed. He shot a few more, until it stopped. Willowshine caught most of it in her mouth and swallowed, but some of it sprayed around her chest and muzzle.

"Wow, that felt better than the mating... And you taste great Jay." She purred.

"Thanks... That was amazing..." He breathed. "You're at a natural at giving blowjobs... I think I liked that more than mating you."

"Should we do this again sometime?" Willowshine inquired, shifting her paws.

"I'll do it again only if you want to. We both have to look after our clans, and I have a StarClan mate to stay loyal to." He kneaded the ground with his paws. "See you at the next gathering, Willowshine." He waved his tail in farewell.

"And you, Jayfeather" They walked out the cave and back toward their clans.

 **I've written another one of Jay X Willow, where they actually are both in love. It was my first lemon, and I recommend checking it out if you liked this. Again, leave me some feedback if you want this series to continue, otherwise I'm done writing it. Thanks for the view.**

 **LostLitwick**


End file.
